


My name is Yubin

by hothdong



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hothdong/pseuds/hothdong
Summary: The underground rapper Dami is known for her mysterious instagram stories that are full of traces to find where her next gig is going to be. Binnie deciphered something else that day.
Relationships: Lee Yubin | Dami / Bae Yubin | Binnie
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	My name is Yubin

Dami was known as an underground rapper who always visited random clubs to perform at, most of the times no one knew where she was going to perform at and she only left clues on her instagram stories. No one knew her real name and her face was always covered with a face mask. She had a wide variety of them, and her fans loved an specific one the most, the one where you could see her lip ring through a small hole the mask had.

Binnie knew all of this by heart.

She used to stay home, bored, not knowing what to do to distract herself from real life until she stumbled upon a music video titled "Once Upon A Time" by Dami. Even if she couldn't see her expressions due to the low lighting on the set the video was recorded at and her face mask, her voice and the lyrics of her rap made her feel something.

Since that day, she couldn't stop listening to her mixtapes. She had released a couple of them, and even though not many people followed her, she wanted to see her grow. And she did. In a couple of months, her popularity increased and she was able to perform on various clubs, and Binnie was always there.

She was sure that the girl behind the mask recognized her at this point, she noticed how she always looked at her at the same verses of some of her songs, it was like a game they had going on. But then, she started making it harder for her and everyone else to know where she was going to perform. She never gave up, Dami left obvious clues at first but when they started to get hard... She knew it was because of her.

Binnie knew she was the only one who had attended her latest gigs regularly, not many of the other fans she usually hanged out with were there, they didn't get the clues and they always ended up arriving late after they checked with her if Dami was performing there.

One day the clues stopped, everything went back to normal. Posters of her gigs, the hour, the location... For some reason, it felt like their little game was over and she felt sad about it.

Until a week later, her stories didn't make any sense.

They all knew where she was going to perform so, why did it look like she was trying to get them to decipher a message between the lines? Binnie was confused, but her gut feeling told her that she needed to know what was going on. So, she started watching them, over and over, writing down what she said and what she wrote on the screen.

**_Meet me at the park near Daechi-dong at 7PM_ **

Was that a fanmeeting of some sort? There were no events programmed near that place, she had checked up the zone and it didn't have anything special to it, but she wanted to go and see what was going on. Maybe she was delusional and thought that Dami wanted to see her, but going there at that hour wouldn't kill her, she still had a lot of time left before having to go see her on her gig.

—

It was freezing and she forgot to take her hot pack with her, blowing hot air to her hands wasn't making too much of a difference, she felt her throat getting sore from all of the exposure to cold air already, this is why she hated going outdoors.

"Here, have this."

She didn't feel the presence of the woman that was now in front of her, holding a hot pack for her to take it.

Binnie froze for a second after having a look at her face.

She recognized her because of her lip ring and her dark brown eyes, those eyes that she always expected to make eye contact with every saturday night. It was Dami, but she wasn't wearing her mask, and she was dressed in casual clothes. She looked stunning with her coat half open, letting her see that she was wearing a black and white shirt underneath.

"Do you want to have some coffee with me? it's on me"

She couldn't say no, but she also didn't find the strength to give her an answer, her throat was too dry and the rapper noticed that when she tried to speak. The short haired girl took one of her hands between hers while they walked to the nearest coffee shop, trying to heat her up as much as she could. She didn't want her favorite fan to get sick, that wasn't going to happen in her presence.

—

"Why am I the only one here? Were you expecting someone else to come? Oh my god I'm so sorry no one else came, let me tell my frie-"

"No! Please don't, I wanted to see you, only you."

Binnie couldn't help it and in a matter of seconds her whole face was a bright shade of red. Dami chuckled after seeing her flustered and slightly bit her lip ring, making the latter blush even harder. What was she even thinking about, she shouldn't be looking at her lips like that.

"I want you to come with me to the backstage tonight if that's okay with you. You are always at my shows showing me unconditional support and I... I want to treat you right."

The rapper was nervous, her leg slightly moving up and down under the table even if she was trying to conceal it as much as possible. She wanted to look like she was the Dami she was on stage, not Lee Yubin, a shy and insecure girl who was nervous when she was meeting new people, yet her appearance said otherwise. 

She had made up her stage name so that she could be another person on stage, someone confident and strong who could make people jump out of excitement with her music. Seeing a certain girl every night made her feel secure, she knew she had the unconditional love and support from someone who who seemed to know how her mind worked whenever she would appear at the places she went right in time, and always at the same spot between the crowd. 

Yubin knew that it wasn't probably right to want to get to know a fan more because she was attracted to her looks and she seemed nice, but she didn't care. 

"Meet me at the back door of the club at 11:30PM? I'm doing the opening show tonight at 12:30 but you already know that."

She agreed and thanked her for the opportunity once again. Binnie was a stuttering mess and she barely talked but the short haired girl seemed to understand what she was trying to tell her. It made her feel nervous and calm at the same time, she was more comfortable talking to her by the end of their brief meeting but her heart was still beating fast. 

With a kiss on her cheek, Dami went back to her car and drove away, leaving a stunned girl with too many questions in her mind, but she came back to her senses after feeling her phone vibrating. 

**_Jiho_ ** **_: Hey Binnie, was she there? was she leaving traces again?_ **

**_Binnie_ ** **_: No, I was wrong, but I had a great coffee near the park._ **

**_Mihyun_ ** **_: Oh? The great Binnie was wrong? This is a first! I have to print this convo asap!_ **

—

It was 11:40 and she was waiting by the door, she felt like she was being tricked and was ready to walk out when suddenly a hand grabbed her arm and dragged her inside the place. It was really dark and she could only see the silhouette of the person that grabbed her, she relaxed after noticing the mask on her face, it was one of Dami's newest ones, black with some neon colors that under the club's light they looked amazing. 

"Sorry for being late, I had to be careful getting inside, I don't want people to recognize me."

Why would she want her to then? Her mind was running wild, she couldn't help but to make weird scenarios in her head. 

"Thank you for inviting me here… This is something I never thought that was going to happen."

Dami made sure that none of the staff were around and she took off her mask along with her hoodie. Binnie couldn't stop looking at her, she was mesmerized by the looks of the other woman, and her eyes couldn't stop looking at her lip ring. Even if she had a mask where you could slightly see it, it was a complete different story having a look at it from up close. 

"Thank you for always being there for me, I know that we never talked until today but your presence always calms me down on stage…"

The rapper looked at the ground while saying that, scared of opening up like that, but when the brunette took her hand this time, she looked up with a slight blush on her ears. They were close, and for some reason they were getting closer, and none of them wanted to move away. 

Suddenly a knock on the door startled them and Dami quickly put her mask on before the person got in. Luckily it was her best friend and manager, Yoohyeon.

"Dami you are going up in- uh hi there." 

The blonde girl looked at them, confused, and gave her friend a look that she knew very well. She went back to the stage after telling them that her show started in 15 minutes and that she needed to be there asap, so Binnie followed her and watched her do her thing from the side of the stage, no one could see her there but she could perfectly see her favorite rapper. 

She wasn't expecting her to do it, but she looked at her while delivering some verses, the same ones as always, but this time she could feel her smile behind the mask. She wanted to see that smile. 

—

When the show ended after Dami throwing some champagne to the people that were having fun there, getting her hair wet too in the process, she ran back to the back stage. The second she saw the girl she loved to see in every show, she couldn't contain her excitement thanks to the pump of adrenaline going on stage was, and she kissed her. 

Binnie at first was confused, seeing her run towards her, but when their lips met under the neon lights of the place, she grabbed her by her hoodie and brought her close. She walked backwards until she hit the wall and they were making out by that point, no one seemed to care, and she was enjoying the moment too much. The rapper broke their kiss and hugged her, hiding her face on the crook of her neck, a big smile painting her lips while she laughed. 

"I shouldn't have done that, I should've invited you to a date first at least."

The brunette hugged her back and laughed at what she said, she couldn't believe that was happening to her. A few seconds ago she was biting Dami's lip ring and now they were planning their first date.

"Why don't we count this as a pre date and you take me to the amusement park next time?" 

"Deal" 

They looked at each other's eyes and smiled, she never thought that being able to decipher some rapper's instagram stories would get her a girlfriend and so many emotions on the way. 

"By the way, my name is Yubin" 

Wait. 

"Your name is Yubin? My name is Yubin!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Most of it was written at 2am and it was only made possible thanks to the people who spammed 2bin gifs last night.
> 
> You can find me on twt: @hothdong


End file.
